Super Mario Bros.
|image = |series = |writer = Colin Lloyd Pendergast |released = To be completed really soon! |based = ''Super Mario'' by Shigeru Miyamoto |phase = One |segment = One |previous = ??? |next = ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' |transcript = Link}} Super Mario Bros. is the first segment in phase one from the ''Nintendo Cinematic Multiverse'', based on the Nintendo popular video game series ''Super Mario'' by Shigeru Miyamoto. Super Mario Bros is first written by Colin Lloyd Pendergast. Synopsis Two plumbers (Mario and Luigi) from Metro Kingdom is arrived in the Mushroom Kingdom as they we're been sent by the princess (Princess Peach) that her kingdom was under attack by the Koopa Troops, the princess told them to find the power-ups around in the world to stop the attack. The ruler of the Koopa Troops (King Bowser Koopa) kidnaps the princess to marry her in three days, as two plumbers must completed their goals along with other friends (Captain Toad and Yoshi) to their greatest journey before they too late. Plot Yoshi Tribe, Yoshi himself is kindly introduced to his new friends which they are going to rescue Princess Peach from Bowser which the tribes are surprised that many Yoshi's want the heroes for the help so Mario agreed for this of what is happen. The tribe said that half of their population have been gone missing that it was left with the letter from Bowser which he took them for "forced labour at the wedding soon", Mario was in shocked that Bowser is did stealing something that he wanted so he asked the tribe to bring their people back which they we're happy as the tribe give the heroes some rest for the night, later in the morning as they give the heroes to Cape Feather as the heroes left to the next journey to find the Fire Flower as it could be found somewhere in volcanoes. Back in Bowser's Fortress, Kammy Koopa use her wand to mind control all the Yoshis by carrying a large wedding cake which Bowser is not amused he wanted really huge like his fortress, he told his son that he was excited for his first mother which Bowser is going to see how Peach is feeling at the tower. TBA.}} Production history It began of Colin Lloyd Pendergast as he was began to created ''Nintendo Cinematic Multiverse'' series along with the Super Mario Bros. on the May 4th, 2018 as the first segment from the Nintendo Cinematic Multiverse series. Colin Lloyd is making the story new and faithfully to it was based on from the video game series. Starring Main *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Captain Toad *Yoshi *Toadsworth *King Bowser Koopa *Kammy Koopa *Bowser Jr. *Wario *Waluigi Minor *Koopa Troops *(species)}} Toads **(species)#Guards}} Toad Guards *(species)#Tribe}} Yoshi Tribe *Lakitu *Mayor Pauline (mention) *NDC construction worker Appearances Locations *Mushroom Kingdom **Peach's Castle **Toad Town **Mushroom Forest **Yoshi Village **Lavalava Volcano **Abandoned House **Shooting Star Summit **Magma Mountain ***Bowser's Fortress *Metro Kingdom **New Donk City *Wrap Pipe Zone Events *Koopa Troops Invasion *Bowser and Peach wedding Items *Power-ups **Super Mushroom **Cape Feather **Fire Flower **1-Up Mushroom **Invincibility Star *Kammy's wand Vehicles *Koopa Clown Copter *Koopa Airship *Koopa Battletank Sentient Species *(species)}} Human *(species)}} Toads *(species)}} Yoshis *(species)}} Koopas Organizations *Mario Bros. Plumbing *Koopa Troops Trivia References Navigation TBC. Category:Phase One Category:Written by Colin Lloyd